


Through Twisted Truths and Shadowed Lies

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [13]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Especially around Iruma, Its still spelled Ouma, Multi, Protagonist Ouma, Saioumota Fic, Strong Language, V3 spoilers, Will I finish this?, killing game, talent swap AU, who can say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: There's a spinning wheel, the swinging of a gavel, and something feels very, very wrong. Ouma wakes up in a locker beside a girl with bright red hair, and that's where our story begins...





	1. Prolouge: Ultimate Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> **All Swaps:**
> 
>  
> 
> •Ouma Kokichi = Detective
> 
> •Momota Kaito = Supreme Leader
> 
> •Saihara Shuuichi = Child Caregiver....?
> 
> •Harukawa Maki = Aikido Master
> 
> •Yumeno Himiko = Artist
> 
> •Yonaga Angie = Anthropologist 
> 
> •Chabashira Tenko = Astronaut
> 
> •Gokuhara Gonta = Robot
> 
> •Iidabashi Kiibo = Entomologist
> 
> •Iruma Miu = Cosplayer
> 
> •Shirogane Tsumugi = Maid
> 
> •Toujou Kirumi = Inventor
> 
> •Hoshi Ryouma = Pianist
> 
> •Akamatsu Kaede = ???
> 
> •Amami Rantaro = Tennis Player
> 
> •Shinguuji Korekiyo = Magician
> 
> //let me know if I'm missing anything!//

There's a spinning wheel, the swinging of a gavel, and something feels very, very wrong. 

Ouma pushes his arms outward, his hands hitting a cold, flat surface. Swinging them forward again, the metal surface swings open and he falls flat on his face. He looks up, moving the peaked hat out of his face and looks up to see tired girl with bright red hair staring down at him. "Nyeh. Who are you?" she asks. Ouma gets to his feet, brushing himself off. "Haven't heard of me? I'm famously known as The Lying Detective!" Ouma states triumphantly. "Lying.....Detective....... isn't that just counterproductive?" The other drawls. "That's what they all say... but if I was totally useless, they wouldn't call me, Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Detective, now would they?" He tips his peaked hat. The other person continues to stare.

"....ok, you're no fun. I'm leaving" Ouma huffs indignantly, turning to leave the room. "Hey! I haven't even introduced myself yet!" The girl suddenly shouts, causing Ouma to turn to her. "Oh? And just who are you?" He chimes. "I am Yumeno Himiko! The Ultimate Artist, falling before me as the pen is mightier than the sword!" She bursts, before her tiredness returns. "Nyeh, that'll show you...." she mutters. Ouma rolls his eyes and keeps walking. "Hey! You're supposed to be awed and amazed!" Yumeno shouts, trailing after Ouma.

The detective opens the door to the classroom that the two were in, and they step into the hall. "Why are you following me?" Ouma raises a brow at Yumeno. "Nyeh. I felt like it" she groans. Ouma notices an odd weight in his pocket and pulls out an odd tablet with his name on it. It appears Yumeno has one of her own too. The detective fiddles with it for a bit, the item called a Monopad being pretty easy to figure out, and he puts it back in the pocket he found it in. "You're keeping it?" Yumeno asks. "Duh, free tech! Why wouldn't I keep it?" Ouma huffs. The artist rolls her eyes and puts away her Monopad.

_You got a friendship fragment....?_

"Let's just keep moving if you're going to stick with me" Ouma decides, walking ahead of Yumeno. Perhaps there were other, less boring people around. It doesn't take them long to run into someone else, a girl with long blonde hair and almost pink eyes. "Oh, hello there!" She greets happily. "Too trusting" Ouma thinks, labeling the other girl off the bat. "I'm Akamatsu Kaede! I think I have an ultimate talent, but I just can't remember what it is for the life of me...." Akamatsu introduced. "Nishishi! It's nice to meet you, Akamatsu-chan, I'm Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Detective!" Ouma replies. 

"You're a detective? That's amazing!" Akamatsu's eyes glow with admiration. "Nyeh. He's not as amazing as me. He's a lying detective...." Yumeno adds. "That's THE Lying Detective to you!" Ouma huffs in response. "Lying Detective...." Akamatsu mutters, her previous excitement washing away. "I guess you're not very reliable then" she tacks on to the end of her thought. Ouma rolls his eyes, he can't believe no one he's met has heard of him! How boring....

_You got a friendship fragment...?_

Ouma manages to leave Yumeno chatting with Akamatsu, slipping away to go find someone less boring to meet. "Kukuku..... it seems you're a bit lost. Perhaps a small diversion from what troubles you will help ease your mind?" A low voice asks. Ouma turns to see a tall man with a face mask staring down his back...

"Yaaagh! First of all, personal space! Secondly, what?!" Ouma shrieks. "Apologies, I suppose I should introduce myself.... I am Shinguuji Korekiyo.... the Ultimate Magician... a pleasure to make your aquaintance..." Shinguuji hisses through his mask. "Magician? You do.... magic tricks?" Ouma tilts his head at the other boy. "They are not mere tricks. Magical arts date back centuries, to times today when the process of deception can change a person. The illusion of magic has been sought for years, and through much study and practice, I have perfected the art of deception" Shinguuji rambles.

"Yeah.... cool. You can trick people's eyes and stuff" Ouma says flatly. "I'll teach you to respect the art of magicians one day, boy. It is an art form that is not merely spat upon without concequences" the magician hisses. "I thought magicians were supposed to be whimsical and fun. You're just really creepy" Ouma sighs, leaving a brooding Shinguuji behind him.

_You got a friendship fragment.....?_

"Nyahahaha! Who do we have here?" A girl in a yellow outfit and white hair approaches Ouma. "Ouma Kokichi, Ultimate Detective. And you are?" Ouma tilts his head to the side. "Yonaga Angie is the Ultimate Anthropologist!" The girl introduced. "Atua, the God of my island, has instructed Angie to learn the many cultures of humanity and bring faith to those cultures!" Yonaga says. She takes a more relaxed form and closes her eyes.

"Uh.... what are you doing?" Ouma asks. "Praying to Atua. His divine wishes shall be poured unto me and I shall carry them out" Yonaga answers. "Would you like to offer a blood sacrifice to him?" "Uh, let me think. No." Ouma says. "Ah, but blood sacrifices are a well practiced ritual in many cultures. It's not like I'm asking much" Yonaga counters. "I'm good" Ouma replies, taking a step back, and then another... before bolting into a nearby classroom.

_You got a friendship fragment...?_

Ouma shuts the door to the classroom, and is met with another bizarre scene.

"Hey! Wait up man!"

"Gonta asks you to stop chasing him!"

A guy in funny clothes was chasing what had to be some kind of timid mech. "What's going on in here....?" Ouma asks. "Hey, come on man! I just want to be friends with the robot!" The guy wearing a large cape and spiked up purple hair declares. "Gonta.... Gonta can't take it anymore!" The other boy cries. 

"Woah, wait, you're a robot!?" Ouma calls, eyes sparkling. "I want to be friends with the robot too!" "Gonta is not a mere robot!" The other cries loudly. "Gonta is G0N-T4, but please just call him Gonta! Gonta is also the Ultimate Robot!" The robot introduces. "Hey, introductions! Now we're getting somewhere!" The boy wearing the cape grins. "On that note, I'm Momota Kaito! Space Overlord! Even the most vile aliens bow before the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" Momota roars with pride.

A robot and a Supreme Leader.... huh....."Hey, do robots have dicks?" Ouma asks. Gonta looks mortified and Momota grits his teeth. "Uncalled for, man" the leader growls. "Hey, as a detective, I'm curious!" The boy barks. "No......Gonta does not have anything like that. Gonta has a self growing A.I though! Gonta can think just like his classmates!" The robot declares. 

Ouma's more hung up on why someone would build a robot just for being a high school student in the first place. Who would blow billions of dollars on making an artificial human? And more importantly... "Momota-chan, was it? What exactly are you the Supreme Leader of in the first place?" The detective asks.

"Haha! Glad you asked, man!" Momota gives a thumbs up. "I'm the Supreme Leader of the secret organization S.P.A.C.E!" He declares. Ouma's never heard of it. Weirdos. He heads back out of the class without another word.

_You got a friendship fragment...?_

He heads down the staircase that had been next to that classroom, and walks into the library. There's another boy there, dressed in a very dark blue to a black, and wearing a hat. His raven hair is pulled into a small ponytail with a black scrunchy. The boy is reading a book. Ouma decides to sneak up behind him and scare him while he's reading. 1... 2...

"B-!"

Lightning fast, the other boy whips around and grips Ouma's wrist tightly.

And his grip is tight too. A cold glare is in his eyes as he slowly drops the detective's wrist. "And you are?" His voice is cold yet soft. "Ouma Kokichi, Ultimate Detective...." Ouma introduced quickly. "Saihara Shuuichi. I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Child Caregiver, but I always thought it to be an odd choice" Saihara seems to loosen himself up as he meets Ouma's gaze. "You're The Lying Detective, aren't you? I've heard the stories" the caregiver adds.

"Finally!" Ouma bursts. "You don't know how long I've been **waiting** for someone to finally recognize me! It's very nice to meet you then, Saihara-chan!" The detective rapidly shakes Saihara's free hand. "How do you even lie a whole case and still get it right in the end? It sounds tedious to me...." The caregiver asks. "Trade secret~" Ouma teases.

_You got a friendship fragment!_

Later, Ouma finds another girl in pink. He walks up to her to greet her. "Ass!" She barks at him. "Heeeyyy! What was that fooooooor, we haven't even met yet!" Ouma whines in turn. "Whatever, Shitlet! Just staring at you is draining my creative juices!" The girl barks. "Who do you think you are, bitchlet!?" The detective barks back. "B-bitchlet?" The girl begins retreating and sweating profusely. Ouma rolls his eyes for what must be the tenth time today before she perks up again.

"For your information, I'm the gorgeous girl genius who'd good looks and golden threads will go down in history! I'm the one, the only, the legendary Ultimate Cosplayer herself, Iruma Miu!" Iruma declares. "Cosplay. So you dress up a lot. Very talented" Ouma deadpans. "Hey! I don't just wear the fuckin' cosplays! I make 'em too, ya twink!" The cosplayer barks. The two continue to exchange insults until the two part ways.

_You got a friendship fragment....?_

He meets another girl tinkering with things in a warehouse near the dining hall.

"I am Toujou Kirumi, the Ultimate Inventor. If you are in need of my service or technological help, I'd be happy to assist you"

"Can you be my mom?"

"I cannot assist you with that"

"Aww"

_You got a friendship fragment....?_

Ouma tries the dining hall next, to be met with more girls. He turns to the first one.

"Harukawa Maki, Ultimate Aikido Master" and she says nothing more than that.

Chabashira Tenko, the Ultimate Astronaut, calls him a degenerate male and throws him across the room.

The third girl in the room comes to his rescue. "Shirogane Tsumugi, Ultimate Maid. Are you alright? Have you sustained a head injury?" She asks, holding Ouma up to get to his feet. "I'm fine, I'm fine" he waves a hand and gets to his feet by himself. "Are you sure? I can get you an ice pack for your head..." Shirogane offers. "Nah, don't bother. I'll live" Ouma replies. Chabashira and Harukawa glare at Ouma from across the room, as if they both have a bad feeling about him.

_You got a friendship fragment....?_

The detective heads outside next. A boy with funny white hair is rummaging through the bushes. "Hey!" Ouma calls to him. "Hello, can I help you?" The other boy asks. "What are you doing rummaging through the bushes like that?" The detective asks. "I'm looking for bugs. My name is Iidabashi Kiibo, Ultimate Entomologist, by the way"

"Ewwww, bugs!? Those are so gross!" Ouma sticks his tongue out in disgust. Kiibo doesn't seem too pleased with the remark. "That's very insectophobic! I can sue you for your hate speach against bugs!" The boy declares angrily. "You can sue me for saying bugs are gross?" The remark left Ouma a bit miffed. Everyone thinks bugs are gross, what is with this guy? The two banter back and forth, arguing about how bugs are and aren't gross...

_You got a friendship fragment....?_

"It's pretty peaceful here. You can almost hear a moonlight sonata playing...."

"Oh hey, it's you. How's it been since I put you behind bars, Killer Pianist?" Ouma calls to the other boy in the courtyard. "Still got a ways to go.... Hoshi Ryouma, the man who once was called the Ultimate Pianist, played his last note long ago, detective" Hoshi replies. "Trying to poison an entire recital hall, yourself included at that one fateful concert. I didn't think I'd see you after they locked you behind bars" Ouma adds.

"Face it, detective. That old first case still haunts both of us. Trapped in these giant walls just makes this no more than a glorified prison. We both know why you hide your neck like that" Hoshi offers with a bitter tone. "The Lying Detective wouldn't exist without me, either" Ouma offers only a glare in return. "You should have died with your dumb poison trap"

"You should have too"

.......................

"I promise I'm not a suspicious guy. I hope we can be friends, detective"

"Me too, Amami-chan! Ultimate Tennis Pro, huh? You have to show me sometime!" Ouma is giddy as he bounces up and down beside the green haired boy.

**DING DONG DING DONG!**

"Attention, students! Please gather in the gym for an important announcement!"

.............................

Ouma and Amami are the last to arrive. The two look around at the assembled students with confusion, before four large mech drop out from the ceiling. 

They bicker a bit, before the green one declares. "ALL-OF-YOU-SHALL-PAR-TICI-PATE-IN-THE-KILLING-GAME"

"Upupupupu!"

Ouma then realised, this academy is hell.


	2. My Class Trial, Our Class Trial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus the game peices are set in place. It's time to make the first move.

And with that, Monokuma was known. The killing game had revealed itself to the students.

The rules added now to the monopad, everyone disbanded from the gym, at a loss for what to do. Ouma himself decided to begin exploring the hell that they had been locked in. Two Ultimate Talent Labs were open at this time, the Ultimate Child Caregiver lab and the Ultimate Artist lab. Not wanting to bother with Yumeno again, he decides to go to the other lab avaliable first. He reaches for the door knob, before he's dragged away in a rush. He's looking into the one eye that isn't hidden under Saihara's hat seconds later.

"Don't even think about it" his soft yet assertive voice says, shooing him away from the door.

So that ended up being a bust, but the detective still had the other lab to look at. Reluctantly, he heads to the Ultimate Artist lab, opening the door. Many paints and glittering sparkles littered the walls and floor, with canvases around the room. The walls were also bare with white as Yumeno observed the lab. "Nyeh, so much art supplies. Clay, pencils, paint..... I can already feel..... the creativity flowing" she drawls lazily.

There didn't seem to be anything of importance to Ouma in here, but the wood carving tools gave him a pretty bad feeling. He excuses himself from Yumeno's lab. He tried heading back to Saihara's, but the caregiver was a solid roadblock to getting in. Ouma then heads outside to get some air.

"Hey! You, detective guy! You've got to come see this!" A voice calls after him. It was Momota, waving his arms, fancy cape billowing behind him. "Hmm, what does Momota-chan want?" Ouma questions, tilting his head. "There's something you gotta see! Everyone has to see this! I might have found the way out!"

And that's how the students were all called to the boiler room. There was a tunnel leading to the exit! "Come on, everyone!" Momota billows, standing tall. "Let's work together and get ourselves out of this shit hole!" Iruma spits, laughing loudly. With a nod of agreement, everyone began racing down the hall, charging with everything they had, hearts pounding together! But it soon proves to be a tough feat to overcome. One by one the students fall to the traps in the tunnel. They grind on as far as they can, until Ouma gets knocked by a trap and blacks out.

He comes to his senses at the tunnel's entry, his head pounding. "What was..... that?" "I don't know...." "Shit... my head hurts like hell..." The other students vocalize their discomfort with the traps set in the tunnel. "Damn it, we can't quit here.... if we don't escape, that bear is going to make us kill each other!" Momota spouts. Everyone finds their resolve and gets to their feet again. They charge through the tunnel, again! And again! And again, and again and again.....

"Enough already!" Ouma shouts in anguish. "Hey! We can't just give up here! We're so close...." Momota huffs. "Close? Look around you!" Ouma spat. The students had more or less collapsed on the ground, breathing heavy. "If we keep going down that tunnel, we're going to kill ourselves. Give us a break!" The detective huffs. Momota is left in silence. He too is obviously exausted. "Yeah.... you're right. Let's just take a damn break...." he wheezes.  
**________________________________________________________**

Night goes, morning comes. Ouma hadn't slept a wink that night. Call it his own paranoia, but he couldn't find a way for stifle the fear of someone murdering him in his sleep, expecially in a world like this. Still, the morning announcement plays, that annoying bunch declare it morning with some dumb skit, and the monitor switches off. The detective gets to his feet, heading to the dining hall. 

There, he sees Gonta and Momota confronting the Exisal monsters and Monokuma. The mechs charge at the duo, but one takes a wrong step and stamps on Monokuma, destroying the bear. The exisals than panic in a display and rush away, leaving artifical fur, stuffing and bits of robot parts on the floor in a crushed heap. That didn't matter. What did matter was the ramen that Shirogane had made for everyone in the dining hall. Whatever was lost in the exausted class yesterday had slowly been reformed as they chatted over the meal and how great it tasted. Shirogane was flattered. 

Now, however, Ouma had free time. With no idea how to spend it, the detective decides to look around the school once again. He runs into Akamatsu on his way around, and decides to spend time with her. He gives her a sundial hairpin he had gotten from the Monomono machine in the school store. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" Akamatsu tilts her head. "Yeah, I may be the Lying Detective, but I'm still a detective, after all" Ouma responds. "Lying Detective.... it still makes no sense that anyone would make you out to be a reliable detective in the first place." 

"I still don't get it though, who forgets the one thing they're best at?" Ouma chimes in. That fact had been bugging him since he had met Akamatsu. He has no idea what her talent is, and according to her, neither does she. "I know.... whenever I try and think back on my life, to remember what I'm talented at or why..... all it does is give me a headache" the girl replies. "So you can't remember a thing...." Ouma taps his chin in thought. "Oh I know! Let's jog your memory!" He exclaims. "Jog my memory?" Akamatsu replies, a bit taken aback by Ouma's sudden burst. "Yeah! We should do a bunch of stuff to see what you're best at! There's got to be something!" The detective declares. Akamatsu thinks it over. "Yeah, that's a good idea" Ouma leaves Akamatsu. He decides to gather some things for the next time they meet, so he can try a bunch of different things with Akamatsu. The mysterious girl is left still a bit confused by his antics.

A day passes when Monokuma returns. 

He declares the time limit motive, leaving everyone to think about the day they had before thousands of Monokuma's ripped them apart, spawned from the Monokuma Making Machine that was somewhere in the school. Akamatsu remained silent, before she wordlessly turned to leave, an uncharacteristically odd move. Ouma had the inclination she was planning something, but blew it off. If they were all going to die if no murder occurred, why wait around?

Though his detective's intuition stirred, leaving him on his feet to investigate for the day they had left. He finds odd graffiti in the courtyard of the school he had previously overlooked. horse a.... weird graffiti. Ouma was a horse fan, but he didn't get why someone would messily scrawl this on a random stone in the courtyard. 

"Ouma-kun, do you have a minute?" 

It was Akamatsu, her expression stern. "Hmm? What does Akamatsu need?" The detective tilts his head. "We don't have time. Just follow me for a moment" and so Ouma follows. Akamatsu quickly heads down to the basement and into the library. She then tugs in the bookcase. "I stumbled across this while reading the other day. This may be where the mastermind makes Monokumas" the girl explains. Ouma takes a good look at the hidden door. 

"We should seal it. It's our best option to keep the mastermind from getting in, or an army of Monokuma's from getting out. I'm going to need the help of someone I can trust with this information to seal it in time" Akamatsu elaborates. "So you trust me, then?" Ouma tilts his head again. "I trust you enough. Do you have any idea what we can use to seal up this door?" They both pause. "Maybe we can use some sort of sealant from the Ultimate Art Lab?" Ouma suggests. "It's the best we've got. I'll watch the door, find the best sealant you can to get this whole door covered up!" Urges Akamatsu. 

Ouma rushes on quick feet to the art lab, and begins rummaging through the drawers and through supplies for a good, quantifiable sealant to shut the door tightly. Eventually, he settles on carrying a large amount of molding silicone to the library. "Hey Akamatsu-chan! I think this should wor-" 

He sees blood. Deep crimson splattered the walls of the library, near the bookcases and all over the floor. The silicone falls out of his arms as his eyes trail up a mess of blonde hair and pink fabric. Ouma could feel his heart quicken and his breathing rapidly increase. There were rapidly approaching footsteps behind him, but the sounds were near deaf to his ears. He couldn't believe it. In the breif moment he had left the room... 

***DING DONG DING DONG! A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED IN THE LIBRARY!**

****

****

Kaede Akamatsu, a girl whose talent was never known, had been murdered.

**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
> Ouma, Saihara, Momota:
> 
> https://browa123.tumblr.com/post/168372936282/teaser-for-my-upcoming-talent-swap-fic#notes
> 
> More to be added later!


End file.
